


Let Your Waves Crash Down on Me

by shanachie



Series: Honolulu 96731 [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-O AU
Genre: Boys being stupid and dorky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:36:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: A day at the beach with his sister and best friend turns into a bit more than Danny bargained for.





	Let Your Waves Crash Down on Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts), [its_not_my_fault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_not_my_fault/gifts).



> So there’s three more stories in Arc One after this one…or wait…I think that’s what I wanted to say. This might be one of the three. I’m not sure at the moment. Anyway. Thanks to [](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/profile)[whogeek](https://whogeek.livejournal.com/)  for the title to this story. And special thanks to [](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/profile)[illfindmyway](https://illfindmyway.livejournal.com/)  for her help with getting Danny motivated so I could finish this tonight :-)
> 
> Disclaimer: Hawaii Five-O doesn’t belong to me, but the High School verse does. And the dorky things the characters got up to as teenagers (also Danny moving to the Islands as a teenager) totally do too. “Ocean Avenue” doesn’t belong to me either, but to Yellowcard.

“Ma, it’s fine,” Danny repeated; switching hands as Grace went around him for the third time. “Kono doesn’t mind. She’s looking forward to meeting Grace and she agreed to teach her how to boogie board.” He paused to let Grace’s squeals die down. “And it’ll let me finish the last of the pictures I need for my project.”

“Yeah, it’s not like it’s a _date_ or anything, Ma,” Matt broke in from where he sat on the steps.

“I swear to god, Matty, I will _wear_ you out,” Danny told him, turning his head to glare at his younger brother.

His mother sighed, looking down at her youngest. “I just feel bad. It seems like you barely get any time to yourself since we got here. You almost always come straight home from school to deal with Grace and here it is Saturday and you have her again.”

Danny scooped Grace up, tossing her over his shoulder. “Mom, I don’t mind any time I spend with her, you know that. You can’t help that people called out and you’re stuck with an extra shift because you were the last one hired. Go to work. I’ve got Gracie. And somehow I’ll make sure Matty doesn’t burn down the house.”

“Hey!” Matt protested.

She kissed his cheek, ignoring the face he gave her. “I don’t deserve your help sometimes. Greg should be home by noon so if you want to leave Grace with him then and go out with your friends, that’s fine.” She turned a look on Matt. “Or your brother could watch her.”

Danny snorted. “Cause that would end well,” he replied.

“I am perfectly capable of taking care of our sister,” Matt retorted.

“And that’s why you let her stay up half the night and eat half a pound of chocolate,” Danny reminded him. “It’s fine, Ma, I got her.” He set Grace down. “Go kiss Mom good-bye. And then run and get your beach stuff. You can change in the car. We’ll drop you off before we head over to meet Kono.”

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

By the time he got Grace organized and into the car and they dropped their mom off at the hospital, he was running late to meet Kono. Digging his phone out of his pocket, he sent a quick text to assure her that they were on their way. As he drove, Grace peppered him with questions. He was so used to the on-going chatter that he tuned the majority of it out, although he was able to answer her or most of what she asked.

Kono was waiting when he pulled into the parking lot, waving cheerfully when she spotted him. Danny waved back in response, pulling into the first parking space he found. “Sorry we’re late,” he said as he got out, pulling the seat forward so Grace could eel her way out. “Mom kept wanting me to leave Grace with Matty.”

“Did you explain our plans?” she asked.

He rolled his eyes. “Multiple times.” Crouching down so he was even with Grace, he explained, “Gracie, this is my friend, Kono. She’s the one I was telling you about. Who’s gonna teach you to boogie board.”

Grace looked up at her with the biggest grin he’d seen in a while. “You know how to boogie board?”

“I even know how to surf,” Kono said.

“Danno, can I learn how to surf?!” Grace grabbed his hand and jumped up and down.

“No!” Danny yelped.

“It’s perfectly safe, Danny,” Kono said with a matching grin. “Those are bunny waves today. And I’ve been surfing since I could stand.”

“Kono, I swear if you encourage her, I will take her home.” He looked at Grace who’d stuck her lower lip out and was pouting at him. “Don’t even start that. You know it doesn’t work on me.” He pointed at the car. “Hop in and change into your suit and then Kono can teach you to _boogie_ board.”

He leaned on the roof of the car as Grace wiggled around inside, keeping an eye on what she was doing. “You know it’s not a problem to teach her to surf instead, Danny,” Kono said.

“I’m serious, Kono. Gracie is _not_ going to learn how to surf. No matter how much she begs and gives you sad puppy eyes.” He held up a hand when she started to open her mouth. “I mean it. I know how she works.” Smiling at Grace as she popped out of the car, Danny smoothed her hair down. “Okay, Monkey. I want you to stay with Kono no matter what, got it? I’m gonna go down toward the water with you, but I need to take pictures for school so I’m not going in with you.”

Grace nodded up at him before turning to Kono. “Danno doesn’t like the water.”

“You can’t swim?” Kono asked in shock.

“I can swim,” Danny replied, “I just don’t _like_ to.” He pointed his finger at Grace. “If you want to boogie board, you’d better stop with the stories, missy.” He looked at Kono. “I’m trusting you with her, Kono. I don’t trust my own brother alone with her.”

Kono nodded. “I got it, Danny. I won’t let her out of my sight.”

He bent down, kissing the top of Grace’s head. “Listen to Kono and have fun, Monkey.”

“I promise, Danno,” she answered.

“Good girl,” he answered, passing her hand over to Kono. He grabbed his backpack out of the backseat and followed them down towards the water.

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

For the first twenty minutes, Danny watched avidly as Grace frolicked in the water with Kono. Once he was assured that Kono watched her as closely as he did if not closer, he turned his eye and his camera to other sights on the beach. Before completely turning away, he made sure to take some pictures of Kono patiently instructing Grace. Then he cast his eye down the beach.

A toddler digging happily in the sand, wearing more sand than appeared to be on the beach captured his eye and he crouched down to get a better angle.

A girl sunbathing caught his eye next and he snapped a few shots from different angles, not only full body shots; but also her feet and her hands since they were off-set by the towel.

He moved a little farther down, looking for something else that might personify _Hawaiian Life_. Remembering Kono’s words, he looked out towards the water, but the majority of the surfers were long gone. He got some shots of the people left riding the crests, watching them with interest before turning his attention inland again.

Moving slowly, he documented families and friends, hoping he would end up with something useable. He drifted back towards where he’d left Kono and Grace to change out his film, waving at the two girls as Grace proudly hoisted her board. “Did you see me, Danno?” she yelled.

He grinned, holding his thumb up in response. “Great job, Gracie!” he called back. He pointed down the beach, indicating that he was going to keep walking and Kono waved back in response.

Turning away, he moved in the opposite direction, this time just wandering along. After a few minutes he wandered away from the family section and into the section that was less structured, where the stronger swimmers went. He would have expected to see more surfers here, but realized they were on the other side of the family section and had forsaken the lesser waves.

Attracted by the sun glinting off the water, he moved down towards the shore line, making sure not to actually get close enough to get wet. There weren’t many people in the water and he stood for a moment just watching the few that were there.

After a moment one in particular caught his eye. The male was a strong swimmer, smooth strokes pulling him easily through the water. Without really considering it, Danny’s hands switched the setting on his camera, lifting it to his eye and zeroing in on the swimmer as the man turned back towards shore. He let his eye guide him, moving the zoom in and out and playing around with the focus as the swimmer moved closer to shore.

He wasn’t going to end up exactly next to Danny, but it was going to be pretty close and Danny shifted his body so he could have a series of shots. It would make a great extra credit project and a portion of his mind started putting it together, even as he continued to snap the pictures; grateful for rapid fire.

The swimmer must have gotten close enough for his feet to touch the sandy bottom because his head bobbed for a moment, then he began a new stroke as he swam/walked towards the shore. He began to rise out of the waves like Poseidon out of the seas and Danny focused in on him; wanting to capture every moment.

He focused tightly, not caring that he was probably infringing on the other boy’s privacy (since he was now able to tell the swimmer was not much older than him if at all), following the water that trailed down the swimmer’s chest until it dripped into his navy blue board shorts. The shorts had been pulled low by the weight of the water exposing lean hips and the line of the pelvic bone. Danny groaned softly at the sight; it was one of the hottest he had seen since the boy seemed completely unaware of the sight he presented.

Raising the camera again, because he had to get a look at this boy’s face, Danny froze as he got a look at it. One phrase echoed through his head, _oh. Crap._

_H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU H50 AU_

Steve drank in the sight of Danny, raking his eyes over him as he studied all the similarities and differences between this Danny and school Danny. Danny wore a long sleeved shirt, a cut-off sweatshirt pulled over top. A pair of ripped jeans rode low on slim hips and his feet, instead of being bare or wearing flip flops had a pair of boots. A glint of silver around his neck caught Steve’s eye and he peered closer, recognizing them after a moment as a pair of dogtags and he wondered who was important enough to Danny that the other boy wore them. He didn’t remember seeing them before, but then his mind recalled the chain around Danny’s neck and he realized Danny probably had them tucked beneath his shirt at school. He paused as he was about to pass the other boy and smiled, stopping him. “Hey,” he said.

Danny squinted against the sun, realizing he was speaking to him, and frowned, then seemed to recognize him. “Oh. Crash, right?”

Steve looked confused, then remembered he’d never actually told Danny his name the other day. “It’s Steve actually. Steve McGarrett.”

“Yeah. I know,” Danny replied. “It’s kinda hard not to know that.”

“And you’re…” Steve prompted, hoping to get Danny to tell him his name.

“Not interested.” Danny turned away, scanning the crowd of people on the beach.

“No, your name?” Steve tried again. “I just. I wanted to say sorry again. For the other day,” he clarified. “I really wasn’t trying to hurt you.”

Danny turned so his attention was fully on Steve. “Really? You could have fooled me. Now I’m not interested and I’m trying to find my friends so excuse me, please.”

“Maybe I can help, Danny,” Steve offered. “Where did you see them last?” He held up his hands when Danny whirled on him. “Don’t get mad. Chin called you by name. And I just…I’m just trying to help.” He indicated Danny’s clothes. “What are you doing at the beach if you didn’t come to swim or surf?”

“I don’t like to swim.” He held up his camera. “I was working on a school project.”

“But you _can_ swim?” Steve asked.

Danny rolled his eyes. “Yes, I _can_ swim. I just don’t like to.”

“Okay.” Steve’s expression clearly said he didn’t believe the mainlander, but he’d go along with it. “So where did you…?”

He was cut off as a high pitched voice was heard. “DAN- _NY!_ ”

Danny’s head whipped around, fear arching across his features, fading as he realized the voice was full of excitement and not terror. A small girl hurtled herself at him, jumping into his arms. Automatically, he grabbed her as she clutched at his shirt, wrapping her legs around his waist. “Hey, Monkey. Don’t shriek like that. I’m too young for a heart attack.”

“Did you see me? Did you?” she demanded in answer. “Kono said I did good! And we went and got shave ice from her friend. Danny, he’s as big as a _house_! Can we come back tomorrow, please?!”

Kono caught up to them as her last words faded, laughing at the babble. “Not quite a house, ankle buster,” she gasped. “But yeah, he’s big.”

Danny raised his eyebrows, shifting the little girl to his hip. “How much ice did she eat, Kono? She’s on a sugar high.”

“Not that much,” she assured him. “I think it’s just excitement. Kamekona was playing with her. He kinda wound her up. Sorry about that.”

Danny sighed, but his annoyance faded as he looked at the bright smile on Grace’s face. “It’s okay. How much do I owe you for the ice?”

She waved it off. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t get charged for it.”

“Ko-no,” he warned.

“No, she really doesn’t,” Steve broke in. “Kamekona doesn’t charge her or Chin.”

Danny swung towards him. “I’m not even gonna ask how you know that.” Jostling Grace, who’d put her head down on his shoulder, he prompted, “What do you say to Kono? I need to get you home for dinner.”

“Mahalo, Kono,” she parroted. “Danny, can we come back tomorrow?”

“May we?” he corrected automatically. “And no. Sorry, Monkey.” He smiled at Kono. “Thanks for everything today. Nice to see you again, Steve. I guess.” Swinging his camera strap up onto his shoulder, he trudged off with Grace still on his hip.

Steve turned to Kono as soon as Danny was out of earshot. “Okay, who is she? Is that who called him the other day?”

Kono grinned at him. “You’ll just have to ask him yourself, McGarrett. But hey, at least you talked to him this time instead of running him over.”


End file.
